the five times blaine anderson fell in love
by gameboycolor
Summary: ...and the one time it was for keeps.


1. Jeffrey Thompson (the crush)

When Blaine transfers to Dalton, his roommate assignment is a hyperactive blonde boy who loves to build sheet forts and has trouble staying out of his personal bubble. He's not used to being touched as if he isn't the carrier of some sort of contagious disease. One day. Blaine kisses him. Jeff doesn't feel the same way, but somehow it still turns into a routine of stolen kisses and what they would later define as "practice." Blaine ends things. He's willing to wait for something real. Little does he know, something very real is just around the corner. (Or staircase, rather.)

2. Kurt Hummel (the high school sweetheart)

"There you are, I've been looking for you forever." With that simple admission, the relationship that would go on to end all of Blaine's future relationships begins. The two years that follow - filled laughter, tears, beautiful music, and love - will be forever etched into Blaine's heart. (This is it. This is how it's supposed to feel.) They don't even make it until the end of Thanksgiving break their freshman year of college. Things end - but it's never clear who ends it. The only thing that is clear is that it has to end.

3. Brenden Jackson (the rebound)

Barely a week after Kurt and Blaine went their separate ways, the fashion marketing major from Maryland comes into the picture. Brenden's coiffed chestnut locks, fearless sense of style, and sarcastic remarks are enough to make anyone who had known Kurt roll their eyes in Blaine's general direction. After an explosive six months of bickering and a relationship that was solely of a physical variety, Brenden ends things.

"You're too clingy, Blaine."

(That summer is spent reacquainting himself with the backseat of Kurt's Navigator and trying to convince himself that it doesn't mean anything - because Kurt insisted that it doesn't mean anything. It means something, alright - but only to Blaine.)

4. Seth Lawson (the california semester) -

One night during Blaine's semester at UCLA, his roommate teaches him how to smoke pot by shotgunning him. Somehow, this turns into a routine of lazy making out that leaves Blaine frustrated to no end. You see, Seth is what we would call an 'above the waist' gay - meaning he's not gay, not really. (But kissing is just kissing, right?) Making out with Blaine is no big deal, but the second there's a skirt to chase? He's gone.

It ends one night when Blaine begs him to fuck him. ("It's not that much different than a girl.. I won't tell anyone. Seth, please.") Seth holds him while he cries, tells him he's worth more than that.

They don't kiss anymore after that night.

5. Thomas Miller (the fiance) -

There's no ring, there's no date set, but there is still this feeling that this is the future. It's scary, it's exciting - but it still feels like he's settling. He takes Thomas home for Christmas the semester before graduation and introduces him to Wes. He approves. (Part of him doesn't want him to approve.) They're making plans to rent a house together during graduate school.

Thomas is everything Blaine wants in a guy. He's compassionate, he's well educated, and he's so, so loving. After the past few years of meaningless hook-ups and rocky relationships, he has forgotten how to simply be loved by another person like that. He's in love with the fact that he loves him, but not with him. (But sometimes, when he's whispering in his ear in that southern drawl while they're tangled in the sheets, he pretends.)

Before the ink even has a chance to dry on the lease papers, Blaine rips them in half.

& 1. Kurt Hummel (the one that got away) -

It's June. Wes and Lola's wedding ceremony is beautiful. Blaine can't believe he's been asked to speak at it. He practices his speech in front of the mirror for a solid week, bouncing with nerves at the prospect of addressing his former classmates - one in particular. Everything he plans to say goes out the window when he locks eyes with Kurt.

"There's a moment, when you say to yourself.. there you are. I've been looking for you forever."

This time, they're ready.

end.


End file.
